Cordless power tools are regularly used with batteries (to form cordless power tool systems). The batteries of such cordless power tool systems are often configured to be removably coupled to and decoupled from the cordless power tools to facilitate recharging of the batteries. However, the batteries of many prior cordless power tool systems can be cumbersome for users to detach from the cordless power tools.